Lockdown
by Sydeybidey
Summary: The school goes under lockdown, there is no way to leave the classroom you're stuck in, for Ryan and Gabriella, they are the only two people in the library. Oneshot, Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!

Summary: The school goes under lockdown, there is no way to leave the classroom you're stuck in, for Ryan and Gabriella, they are the only two people in the library Read and Review.

Lockdown

_**"The entire school is under automatic lockdown, this is a code red, do not leave your classroom,"** _the anouncement said over the alarm system.

"Great," Ryan Evans said underneath his breath, he didn't mind being in an empty library, he only minded the fact that he was stuck in an empty library with the atractive Gabriella Montez.

"What, you don't like me?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I like you," he said trying to hide his blush, "I just don't like the fact that we don't know what's going on and you have to help me write a stupid report."

"Yeah, then let's blow it off," she said with a smile.

"Woah, you wanting to blow off school work, what's gotten into you?" Ryan asked feeling there's something wrong with Gabriella.

"Well, we don't know why the school's under lockdown, I mean these could be our last moments," she explained with a sad expression.

"Don't say that, it could be a drill," he said looking for excuses to calm his friend down.

"Yeah, it could be," she said in a low tone.

A few minutes went by of complete silence. Ryan was sitting on the swiveling chair looking at the computer screen while Gabriella sat closely next to him. The feeling of her breath on his neck gave him chills. He inhaled quietly trying to regulate his heartbeat. She grabbed his wrist with her small dainty hand and he looked down. "Let's play a game," she said breaking the silence and pulling him to the table far in the back. "Get on top."

"What?" he exclaimed not knowing what she had meant.

"Get on top of the table top, you know it's more comfortable than those hard chairs," Gabriella said while sitting on the large table.

"Alright," Ryan said calming down, _'Get your mind out of the gutter, she would never think of you like that.' _"What now?" he asked confused.

"Uhmmm," she said racking her brain for an answer, "now truth or dare."

"This game, Gabi, come on, I'd rather finish my report," Ryan said getting ready to leave.

"No," she said grabbing his shoulder unknowingly making him feel hot, "Ryan, it'll be fun, trust me."

"Fine," he said giving in to the beautiful woman in front of him, "truth."

"Uhmm, what's your worst subject?"

"Wow, what fun this is, I don't know History," he sarcastically said.

"Shut up, ok well ask me now."

"I think I know how the game works," Ryan stated, "truth or dare."

"Truth," she said with a big smile.

"Oh I don't know, what friend would you drop instantly?"

"Oooh, that's a tough one, uhmmm I'd have to say Chad, I don't have a problem with him but you know he comes to my house with Troy and eats all my food," she said laughing as Ryan gave a small chuckle. "So truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Let's make this interesting, how big are you? And please be truthful."

"What? I can't answer that," Ryan answered with his eyes bugging out.

"It's a game Ry, I won't tell anyone, I promise," Gabriella said with a sly smile.

"8 inches," Ryan whispered.

"Woah, big boy," Gabriella laughed.

"Okay, okay, truth or dare."

"Dare," she said in a dangerous tone.

"Let's make this interesting," he mocked her, "I dare you to give me a lap dance."

"Oooh, the mind of a seventeen year old boy is so predictable," she said while standing up on the table. Her hips started swaying from side to side as she sat back down on Ryan's lap. She kept her hip motion going, her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. Ryan felt a stir in his pants as she moved. His eyes closed and he could feel himself get hard. She moved her head toward his ear and whispered, "I dare you to kiss me."

"Huh," Ryan said lost in her movements and at how close her lips were to touching his skin.

"I dare you to kiss me." Ryan complied with what she repeated, his lips touched hers and she moaned in pleasure. He opened his mouth to let her tongue intertwine with his. After two minutes of physical pleasure Gabriella pulled away from Ryan panting. "Your turn," she said avoiding eye contact.

"I dare you to continue were you left off," he said with a sly smile. She positioned herself back on his lap and attacked his lips once more. She kissed down his jaw line to his neck. Ryan moaned in ectasy as she started sucking. His hands moved down to her waist and back up to play with her hair. Her hands moved from his hair to his chest only to be quickly followed by her unbuttoning the first five buttons of his shirt.

"I dare you to finish," she said in between her irregular breathing. Ryan kicked his shoes off and Gabriella did the same. He moved so they were laying down on the table with him on top of her. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and struggled to get it off of him from their current position. He stopped what he was doing and he threw his shirt to the floor along with his white wifebeater. Her hands eagerly traced his pale chest and the slight form of his abs. Ryan moved down to kiss her neck and was pleased with the sound she had made. Gabriella started unbuckling his belt and undid his pants moving her hand up his erection. Ryan then slipped off her casual flower clad sundress. The feeling of her skin on his made Ryan want her more.

"I don't know how long I can last," Ryan said in between kisses. Gabriella slipped off his perfectly creased khaki pants and was about to throw them on the ground with the rest of their clothing. "Wait," he said while he grabbed his pants from her hands and taking out his wallet. He opened the leather holder and pulled out a condom, "a guy's gotta be prepared." She pushed the clothing on the floor and started playing with the material of his boxers making sure she touched his manhood.

He started fumbling with the clasp of her bra, " let me," she said and quickly pushed her hands together and seductively slid it off. His hands moved to her round breasts and started to massage her nipples. "Please finish," she said in a pleasurable tone. The only things that were standing in the way of their ultimate pleasure was the cotton of her panties and the silk of his boxers. The boxers were removed, "You weren't lying," Gabriella panted gazing toward his erection, "really big boy." Ryan smiled and ripped the condom open and rolled it on as she removed her last piece of clothing.

"Ready?" He asked sounding out of breath.

"Go fast and hard," she replied in the same out of breath tone. He shoved himself inside her and she gasped. He moved in and out and her hips followed his thrusts. Everytime he thrust into her he let out a satisified moan. "Harder," she moaned in his ear. He followed her command and thrust in harder. "That's right," she moaned. Ryan could feel her tighten around him and she started shaking. "Ryan, yes," she let out.

"I'm gonna cum," he shouted as he pushed in once more before shooting inside the condom. He pulled out and his body collapsed on hers.

"Good game huh," she said in between breaths.

"Very," his voice cracked.

"You weren't bad," Gabriella said finding the strengh to get up.

"Neither were you," He replied back getting up off the table reaching for his clothes. He slowly dressed himself still feeling weak from the prize the game had brought him.

"Hand me my bra," she ordered.

"Yeah, sure," he said handing her the clothing item. After the two got dressed they returned to their original seats at the computer. "So, should we finish my report?"

Gabriella touched his hand, "No," she answered giving him a passionate kiss.

**_"Lockdown complete, please leave to your next class."_**

"Chemistry, walk me?" Gabriella asked seductively.

"Yeah," Ryan said in an overly excited tone. They then walked out of the empty library into the crowded hallway knowing no one had a better lockdown then they did.


End file.
